Footsie
by Belestrange
Summary: And innocent game played by Ron and Hermione leads to slightly less innocent things. Repost, but I've completely rewritten the second half of it, so review and tell me whether you like it.


Disclaimer: Ewww…Kim. Wouldn't it be funny if she fell off a bridge? (Katt nods) Oh right, I'm supposed to be writing a disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me.

Author's note: So this is a repost, and it will hopefully be a lot better and more canon than it originally was. Katt is helping me revise it (so everyone applaud for Katt) so yeah…that's it.

**Footsie**

Ron was bored out of his mind. Professor Binns droned on, not noticing the fact that the class was completely ignoring him. Seamus was carving something into the desk he shared with Dean, who was staring out the window with his eyes glazed over. Parvati was finishing up her Transfiguration homework for the next class, and Lavender was absentmindedly twisting a lock of blonde hair around her wand. Only Hermione seemed truly alert, hunched over the table she shared with Ron, her long curly hair spilling over her left shoulder, blocking her face (and notes) from Ron's view. Ron himself was playing hangman with Harry, thinking about a certain brunette sitting close by.

Hermione was bored out of her mind. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy learning about giants, really, but she'd already read all about them, _met_ one of them even, and Professor Binns wasn't exactly the best teacher anyway. She was taking notes all the same, but this was one topic she most definitely did _not_ need more information on. Carefully, she lay down her quill and glanced around. It always amazed her; her fellow Gryffindors ability to completely tune out everything. Maybe giants were a rather dull topic for her, Harry, and Ron, but what about the rest of them? She sighed. She'd long ago given up trying to convince the others to pay attention. She reached for her Potions homework, but somehow, didn't feel like doing it. Instead, she picked up her quill, assumed a position that made her look as though she was taking notes again (though she was really doodling hearts that happened to contain her initials interlocked with a certain redhead's), and gently kicked Ron under the table. She was rewarded with a small kick back from him. She replied by nudging his foot with her own, smirking slightly at her parchment.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Ron pressed his foot down lightly on Hermione's. Her green sneaker began to struggle out from under his black one, but he pressed down harder. She giggled quietly and gently hit his shoulder with hers, begging for mercy. Her bumped her shoulder back. Hermione had long since given up 'taking notes', and the boys' hangman parchment lay forgotten on Harry's desk (Harry was now writing a suspiciously heart-ridden note to Ginny.). Both minds were placed firmly on one thing: the person sitting next to them. Hermione got her foot free from Ron's and wrapped her leg around his, so that he couldn't move it. She gazed triumphantly up at him, smirking. Something came over him then, He was staring down at her, watching her lips curl up at the corners, her chocolate brown eyes laugh. Ron leaned down, closing the space between them, and kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise for a second, then she kissed him back, running her small hands up his arms, over his broad shoulders, and to the nape of his neck, where she played with his shaggy ginger curls, as she'd been aching to do for so long. She broke away quickly, however.

"Ron." She pushed him away gently. "We can't. It's the middle of class." He looked at her skeptically, eyebrows raised.

"So?"

"So," She hissed, "One, everyone is watching us and two, we should be taking notes." He released he reluctantly, knowing that she would get mad if he didn't. She was already mad enough. Not truly angry, but irritated. Suddenly he realized that the entire class was staring at them. He glared around at them all, as if Hermione's slight rejection was their fault. Grudgingly, he picked up his quill and began to scribble down notes. At least he knew that if he behaved, Hermione would let him kiss her later.

Some five minutes later, he heard something small drop onto his desk. Quietly, he put down his quill and looked up. It was a note. He looked at Hermione first, then Harry, but neither showed any signs of having written it. He picked it up and unfolded it carefully. Then he smiled. In Hermione's slanted, neat cursive were written three words.

_I love you._

He picked up his quill, dipped it in ink, and wrote four more words underneath hers. Then he refolded it and tossed it back to her. She unfolded it, read his words, and smiled back at him.

**I love you, too. **

Review! (Seriously, because this story had twenty-three reviews before and it would suck if I didn't get at least some of those back. ;)


End file.
